Victoria: Mutant Lies
by Broken Shores
Summary: A young woman must deal with her mutation, and herself. Does not as of yet feature the X-men.
1. Prelude

A/N: I don't own the X-men or any other Marvel Characters. So sad.  
  
  
  
PreLude  
  
It's odd isn't it, the way you can look out at the most disgusting thing and somehow find it more beautiful then yourself. You know child they made you this way. Think about it, all those mutant haters. They said that you were evil, a killer, a sadistic joke upon what once was pure humanity. So here you are girl, standing at the edge of the Golden gate bridge at twilight, all ready to jump. But you better ask yourself one question first; do you honestly believe it will kill you? One really long fall is going to end it all for you? After all the pain all the torment you endured? Do you really believe yourself that lucky Victoria? I don't think so. In fact I think your bluffing.  
  
I think you don't intend on jumping, I know you have never shown an interest in suicide before. So why would you now? Why would it make so much importance to you? Yes you are a mutant, yes you are with a world who hates and despises your kind, but look on the bright side, with your power you could make them understand. You could bring peace between mutant's and humanity like you want to do. Your potential is limitless, why would you waste it?! "Because a rose bleeds its admirers, you know that my love"  
  
With that the body of a female plummeted for what seemed like an eternity while above a very distraught Mr. Sinister stood uncharacteristically with his hand over the rail his face in a tight grimace of pain. "Victoria, I'm sorry". 


	2. Kiss of Night

A/N: I still down own the X-men, Marvel won't give them to me.  
  
The city above seemed so empty. It was loud and noisy, people shouted back and forth, it didn't matter that it was probably well past 2 am. But all the noise did was make it seem emptier. Somehow it always seemed so devoid of emotion, of love. The very "soul" of the city so to speak, seemed to be formed of nothing but hate. Hate and fury, a somewhat sugarcoated bloodlust that always was in the air. It wasn't that some of the citizens chased mutants no she expected that. It wasn't that they feared them, or even that they mutilated, or more often killed them. All that was to be expected, it was that underneath it all, she could tell… They enjoyed it.  
  
She steadied herself as a well dressed, quite handsome man walked down the street. His shoes were at the moment making a very delightful clicking sound as he walked…heel, toe, heel, toe… As if on cue the man stopped to glance about surroundings. His eyes darting back and forth as the realization slowly crept onto him that something… something was watching him. Inwardly she smiled. This one would have been fun to play with, but she didn't have time for games tonight.  
  
She waited till the man resumed his trek, and slightly chuckled as she watched him moving in an almost near run. Silently she crept up along the wall, and began the painful albeit quick job of allowing her true form to come out, the shadows revealing a small petite form, growing larger as clumps of bloody flesh flew about onto the sidewalk. The man's last words were nothing more then "Oh" as his heart was ripped from his chest from behind and his head swiped clean off with one blow. Blood that should have been all over the place was nowhere to be found as the creature fed.  
  
A small woman later walked down the street, her body naked and shivering in the cold. She stood maybe 5'2 and her long red hair covered her breasts it fell over her shoulders. Tears streaked her cheeks, and her lips quivered uncertainly. Her bare feet looked all to dainty to be touching the cold cement as it bit deeply into her skin. An police car pulled over as the small woman collapsed onto the cement. The officers were quickly by her side, concluding she had most likely been raped they put her into the car to take her to the nearest hospital. They didn't see the smile, nor hear the words of the woman as they put the car into drive. 


End file.
